<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Get Home by Anonymous6285</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071164">When I Get Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285'>Anonymous6285</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*pride* [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George drives all the way to Ringo's house to tell him that he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*pride* [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based upon:<br/>"And you told me not to drive<br/>"But I made it home alive<br/>"So you said that only proves that I'm insane"</p><p>for my little bro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a few kinds of drunks that Ringo was aware of from his experience. The happy drunk, the flirty drunk, the angry drunk, the funny drunk, the list went on. And he knew that George was a very emotional drunk. He knew that from the first time the boy had ever gotten drunk and confessed his love to a girl who was sitting next to him that night, and when she laughed and walked away, the poor boy broke down in tears, clinging onto Ringo as he sobbed.</p><p>But that was years ago, and the only time he’d ever seen the younger man drunk, so he’d assumed that he’d grown out of it.</p><p>This night was a night that Ringo never thought would happen. And a night that told him a lot about his best friend.</p><p>It started out just as a normal night would. He sat in his small apartment with the television on as he flipped through the day’s newspaper, mostly just getting more and more depressed about whatever new news there was in communism. After he’d finally given up on reading it, the phone rang.</p><p>He ran over to it, picking it up immediately. “Hello?” he said into the speaker.</p><p>“Hey, Rich. It’s Geo here, just calling to see how you’re doing.”</p><p>Ringo checked the clock. He had the tendency to stay up late due to his insomnia, and when the clock read that it was one in the morning, he just laughed. “George, what are you doing up? Go to bed.”</p><p>“Bed is so far away! You don’t understand, Richie. I want to come over there.” The drummer didn’t say a thing. “Can I come over there?”</p><p>“Erm… I suppose so. But why? Are you doing alright? You’re not having a fight with Pattie, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Well, at least I don’t think so. Look, I just want to come over. Does a mate even need an answer?”</p><p>“I guess not…” George hung up on the other line, and Ringo went back to his television watching. Before too long, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Richieee!”</p><p>Ringo jumped up off of the couch and opened the door to pull George inside “God, Geo, you’ve got to be quiet! You’ll wake up the neighbours.”</p><p>“Neighbours schneighbours,” George slurred out, causing the older man to chuckle.</p><p>“God, are you drunk?”</p><p>He booped Ringo on the nose with a smile. “Good work, Ringo.”</p><p>“Shit, you’re wasted. Did you drive like this?” When the man only giggled, Ringo’s jaw dropped. “You can’t bloody do that, George!”</p><p>“Well, I made it home alive.”</p><p>“You’re insane.”</p><p>Then George fell into him, wrapping his two arms around Ringo’s body. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Why are you even here, Geo?”</p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p>Ringo rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should get to bed, sweetie. I’ll take you to the guest room.” George pushed away from him, huffing.</p><p>“No! I’m not just a guest!” </p><p>“Well, where do you want to sleep then?”</p><p>George blushed as he looked down. “Could I sleep in your room?”</p><p>“Maureen is going to be home any day now. What if she found us in the same bed? What would she think of that?” George said nothing, staring at Ringo with those big, brown eyes of his. “God, fine, let’s go.”</p><p>He led George to his bed, and the two of them got settled into it. “Thank you, Richie. I couldn’t stay in my own house any more.”</p><p>“You’re lucky we’re just friends.”</p><p>Then George’s eyes closed, and he fell down into the pillow. “I’ve got to tell you something, Ringo.”</p><p>“Geo, you don’t have to call me that.”</p><p>“Ringo.” A smile crept up on Ringo’s face. “Well, anyroad, I just wanted to tell you that I really do love you. And I’ve been thinking… I don’t really like Pattie anymore.”</p><p>Ringo froze, not knowing what to say. “Have you told her? That’s… big, George.”</p><p>“You didn’t even hear the first part, did you, love?” When the drummer said nothing, George pushed their lips together. “I love you,” he said into the kiss.</p><p>“Oh, God. I can’t… George, you can’t just… you’re bloody married! I’m married! It’s not right!”</p><p>Then, tears started to fall onto Ringo’s face, and he looked into George’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” came the younger man’s weak voice. “I just… I just wanted to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh, Geo…” he whispered. “Don’t cry. Let’s just talk about it, okay?”</p><p>George shook his head. “No! I shouldn’t have even bloody fallen in love with you. You’re just going to blow me off and look like a fool! God, all of this is so fucking hard, you know that?”</p><p>“We just need to talk about this. I’m not blowing you off. But maybe we could just talk to Pattie first, yeah?”</p><p>George sobbed. “You don’t think I’ve tried? I talked to her the other day and told her that I thought I might be bisexual, and she told me I was fucking confused! Like a little kid!”</p><p>Ringo stayed quiet. “Geo--”</p><p>“Do you know how hard all of this is, Richie?” His voice had gotten much softer as the tears caught up with him. “I mean, all this fame… it’s supposed to be perfect, but I feel like I have a certain look to maintain, and I’ve been feeling like this for a long time.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>George seemed hesitant to answer, but Ringo was patient. “Since I met you, Rich. But then the Beatles hit me like a bloody train, and I’ve just had to hide it all this time.”</p><p>“I know that it’s hard, George, but I really do think you need to just rest, okay?”</p><p>“Oh, look, now you’re telling me I’m crazy, too.”</p><p>“You’re not crazy. I promise. But you’re drunk. We can talk in the morning, yeah?”</p><p>It took a few minutes, but George eventually nodded. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>And with that, they both fell asleep, sure to have a very interesting conversation in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came faster than either one of them wanted it to. Ringo was up well before noon, but the same couldn’t be said for George, who wasn’t out of bed until one. </p><p>The second he woke up, he knew exactly where he was: inside of Ringo’s house in Ringo’s bed. And it scared him half to death. </p><p>He jumped up, putting his hands above his head to regulate his breathing. “Oh, fuck. Shit, what happened?”</p><p>Ringo appeared in the doorway, a smirk on his face. “Morning, lovebird.”</p><p>George was sure his heart had stopped beating right that second. His raised hands were no longer helping hide his gasped breaths, and Ringo noticed. </p><p>“George? You alright?”</p><p>But the younger man was far from alright. He sat down on the ground and started to curl in on himself, the muscles in his body tiring very fast, but he couldn’t stop. A strained sob came out of his mouth, and Ringo rushed over to him. </p><p>“Shit!” He’d never seen George like this, so vulnerable, so freaked out. “Hey, hey, calm down, Georgie.” </p><p>George shook his head. “I’m not g-gonna… what did I t-tell you..?”</p><p>“Shh, you’re okay. Don’t try to talk right now. We’ll have that conversation in a minute. You need to just take a deep breath first.” The guitarist continued to scrunch up his insides, and Ringo pulled him into a hug in an attempt to calm him down a bit. </p><p>It seemed to work, because within seconds, George had stopped shaking and clung right to Ringo. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?”</p><p>George’s eyes didn’t move from the ground as Ringo pulled away from the hug. “There’s no way you’ll forget what I said last night, is there?”</p><p>“Not a chance.” The drummer said it in such a way that wasn’t rude but also let his friend know that it was serious enough that they really had to have this conversation. “What do you remember?”</p><p>“Nothing, really. God, but I was pissed. How’d I even get here?” When Ringo was quiet, George looked him dead in the eye. “How…?”</p><p>“You drove.”</p><p>“Shit. That’s… horrible. I’m a horrible person.” Ringo opened his mouth to speak, but George shook his head. “Don’t say it’s okay. It’s not.”</p><p>“I know. Erm, Pattie called. She just wanted to make sure you were okay.” After a silence, he continued. “I said you were fine. Didn’t tell her anything about what happened.”</p><p>Then George said what he’d been hoping he wouldn’t have to. “W-what did I say? Last night…?”</p><p>“You really don’t remember…” George shook his head. “You said you don’t love Pattie anymore. Got pretty emotional about it, actually.”</p><p>“Shit,” George sighed as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s not all,” Ringo said carefully, and he saw as George visibly tensed. “Geo, you said you loved me.”</p><p>George got very quiet. So quiet that Ringo thought he had forgotten how to speak, and he stayed that way for a very long time.</p><p>“Geo, can you talk to me, please? I need to know that you’re okay.”</p><p>“God, of course I’m not okay!” He bit down on his tongue so hard that it started to bleed, and he could taste it in his mouth. “Shit, Richie. Is there really no chance we can just forget that happened?”</p><p>“I don’t think I want to, George.” Ringo started to play with his hands.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ringo only shook his head in response. “What do you mean?” he repeated.</p><p>“George, it doesn’t matter. I was right, you know. We’re both married, so we couldn’t even--”</p><p>“Richard--”</p><p>“I think I like you, too. And I don’t want to take anything off the table, but we obviously can’t do anything right now.” George stared at him, eyes pleading. “No, Geo. You know we can’t.”</p><p>“I know. I just… how long are we going to have to wait?” He leaned in and kissed Ringo, who pushed him away with a smile.</p><p>“God, George, you taste amazing. Let’s just talk to Pattie and Mo, yeah?” George swallowed nervously. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, just… are you sure?”</p><p>Ringo nodded. “Yeah, you’re gonna be fine. We both will.”</p><p>The guitarist ran a hand along Ringo’s face. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely. I love you, Geo.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Richie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>